Giovanna Blackwood
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Giovanna Blackwood is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life When Giovanna was young, she really wanted to contribute into the world. She realized how important the planet is at a young age, but she couldn't do anything before. Her mother noticed her wanting to help and taught her the basics of nature by buying nature based books and reading along with her. Her father, on the other hand, taught her the dangers of nature and advised her to be careful. Giovanna couldn't wait that long, so he went outside of her home one day. She wanted to lie on the grass and look up at the sky, but her father caught her doing so and prohibited her to go outside unless they were going outside together. Giovanna eventually applied a job as a Tree Planter and decided to go to work whenever her father is at work. Giovanna had help the planet by planting trees and saving the environment. One day, she received a letter that invites her to play a game at a mansion. She gladly accepts it. She tells her mother about it and sneaks out of the house while her father was working and went to the address. As she finds the mansion, her journey as the Ultimate Tree Planter starts. Name and Development The name Giovanna means "god is gracious" and the name Blackwood means a locational place in Scotland, "black wood". Appearance Giovanna is pale skinned. She has Melon Orange hair that has a little bright gradient, tied in a ladder-braided bun. Her bangs are middle swept and a long strand of hair is in the middle, along with army green eyes. She wears a green sweater with folded sleeves, and a short rouge pink skirt. She also wears watermelon-colored pointed ankle strap heels. In addition, she wears a sleeveless brown jacket and pink earrings. Personality Giovanna is a person willing to help somebody. She would encourage people around her to help too, as she thinks doing so will influence the person being helped. People describe her as caring, as she cares for both her closest family and friends and, most important to her, the earth. She believes the earth needs to be taken cared off as much as the average human can, so that is why she is a tree planter. This makes her feel happy. Planting trees are almost her hobby. This doesn't make her feel guilty and helps her kill as much time as she wants. Unfortunately, her option of being a tree planter was all up to her. Her mother allowed her to be one, but had to hide this from her father. After an incident happened regarding Giovanna accidentally going outside alone, her father prohibited her to go outside ever again, unless she was going out together with either her mother or her father. Anytime else is not allowed. This made her feel caved in and makes her think as it was her fault for not helping out. She also is little annoying, stating benefits, causes and effects of any topic relating about the planet earth. Annoying, is what people see, but she just planting trees, to help the earth grow faster as we can see. Skills and Talent Ultimate Tree Planter She holds the title as the Ultimate Tree Planter. This shows her job as a tree planter. She is also very specialized in trees and many nature-based stuff. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation